Dinner and a Debriefing
by CaptainCastle
Summary: My take on what would have happened on the pilot episode if Kate would have taken Castle up on his offer.    **Unfortunately, I don't own Castle...**


We could go to dinner, debrief each other."

"Why Castle, so I could be one of your conquests?"

"Or I could be one of yours."

She leaned into him, so the words were only for his ears.

"You're on. Meet me at 8:00 at Remy's."

He said nothing as she turned and walked away toward her coworkers. He felt a smile come onto his face as he turned and walked the other direction.

She went back to the precinct and finished up the case. The killer would be sentenced soon and she could do the paperwork tomorrow. Tonight, she had other plans.

She took a shower and washed her hair. Wrapped in a towel, she walked to the closet to find something to wear. She decided on a knee length emerald green dress that was form fitting and had a deep V-neck. She chose a black lace bra with matching g-string for under the dress and pulled out her brown and gold stiletto heels. _No point in being subtle. _ This was going to be a fun night. How he reacted when he saw her would determine just how much she would make him work for it.

Castle went home in a semi-shocked state. He hadn't expected her to make him wait for it. Most women were all too happy to be with him. _This is going to be a fun night. _ He showered, shaved, and changed his clothes. He pulled on jeans, a light blue dress shirt, and a dark blue sport jacket with faint pinstripes. He checked his hair one last time before heading out the door.

When he walked into Remy's, she was sitting at the bar with her long legs crossed. Her dress hugged her figure in all the right places. He spotted a hint of black lace peeking out of the deep V near her breasts. He wanted to run his hands all over her right then and there. _Breathe – Rick. Don't let her see you sweat. _

"Hello, Detective Beckett. That's a great dress." He said, eyes twinkling, as he sat on the stool beside her.

"Hey, Castle." She said as he took a drink. "I'm glad you like it." She turned toward him so her knees were close to his.

"Anything for you, sir?" The bartender asked.

"Beer, please." Castle replied, his eyes never leaving Kate's.

"Wow – never pegged you for the beer type." Kate said.

"Oh Kate, there's so much you don't know about me." He said, putting his hand on her knee.

"True, but I'm about to change that." She said, moving his hand from her knee up her leg to her thigh. She leaned in and whispered, "Do you want dinner now, or later." Her eyes were fixed on his, and her hand was on his thigh.

"I can wait if you can." He answered softly.

With that, they stood up. Castle took a few bills out of his wallet and put them on the bar to pay for his untouched beer. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Are you ready?" He just smiled and said, "Oh, I'm ready, baby. " He nipped at her lips with his teeth and they walked out of the restaurant. They walked a few blocks and stopped in front of a tall building. He reached into his pocket, and handed her a card key. "Room 514. Go ahead up. I'll be there in a minute."

She looked at him, shocked at first but also glad to not have to do this in the back seat of a car. He may be a playboy, but at least he had class. She looked into his eyes and growled. "Don't keep me waiting, tiger." She squeezed his firm ass as she sashayed away and into the hotel. He watched as she walked away and took a deep breath. A few minutes later, he walked into the hotel and went to the front desk. He ordered some food to be delivered in an hour, and then got on the elevator to go up to the room. He pulled out his own key and unlocked the door.

Kate walked slowly down the hall, took the elevator, and found the room. She let herself in and looked around as she entered. There was a bottle of champagne chilling, some fruit, chocolate sauce, and 2 robes. She put down her small purse and looked around the room. _Impressive. _ As she walked further into the room, she heard his key in the door and she turned around to see him walking to her. She reached for him and pressed her lips to his.

He didn't hesitate. His hands were on her face and she was wrapping herself in him while she kissed him. She reached up and pushed his jacket off before he even had a chance to know what was happening. He deepened the kiss and their tongues met, hungrily. He bit at her lip and she was already working on his buttons. He reached behind her to unzip her dress and she kicked off her shoes. The height difference became difficult, but not impossible as he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed, his lips still on hers as he moved his hands up her legs and grabbed her tight ass. She was warm and soft and he was enjoying her.

She pushed him away for a moment to get his shirt off. He sat up and took it off before kissing her ears and neck. She reached down to his belt buckle and zipper. They were making noises of pleasure and hadn't said a word since they had gotten to the room. He stood up to take off his shoes and pants. He leaned over and sat her up before removing her dress. He reached down and started kissing her collarbone before sliding the straps of her bra down.

With one motion, he had her on her back, and his hands on her breasts. He was kissing her passionately and she ran her fingers down his back onto his ass and squeezed. He quickly took one of her breasts in his mouth and heard her squeal with delight. She put her hands inside his boxers and pulled them down. She was kissing him as she wrapped her legs around him and flipped over so she was on top.

It was her turn to have some fun. She kissed his ears, neck, chest, and stomach. She ran her hands up and down his muscular arms. She pushed her hips into his and heard him moan. She reached down and took his manhood into her hand while still kissing him. She was enjoying having him at her mercy.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes for a brief moment. They were dark with desire and his hair was a mess. He reached down and pulled off her g-string without losing eye contact. He sat up and she was sitting on his lap. He ran his hands up and down her bare back and kissed her neck. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling ever so slightly. He pulled back and said "Time out for a sec."

He flipped around so she was on her back on the bed. He pulled the covers back and lifted her so she was on the soft sheets. He leaned over to reach into his jeans pocket and pulled out a condom. Before she realized he was gone, he was beside her, sliding the condom onto his cock and kissing her. He climbed on top of her and in one smooth move, entered her.

She let out a gasp, and then lifted her hips to meet him. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately. She felt his hand move to her clit and he started to stroke it. _ Oh God…this is amazing._ He pulled away from the kiss and watched her face. "Oh God, Rick. Oh Yes!" She said as her head moved from the right to the left. He slowed the pace to further her enjoyment. He leaned over and kissed her neck as he teased her. She reached down and grabbed his hair and pulled him to her face. She kissed him hard, and put her tongue in his mouth. He responded by shoving his cock harder into her wetness.

"Oh God Kate – you feel so good." He said as he pushed into her. She responded by screaming out in a powerful climax. Shortly after, he released himself and fell to her side.

There were no words for a few moments. He reached over and put his hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. "That was amazing, Detective." He said with a breathless voice. She moved onto her side and propped up on her elbow. "Really? I'm just getting warmed up. "She kissed him and teased his nipple. He reached over and ran his finger up and down her stomach and around her breasts. "I could go again, but I need food first." He jumped out of bed and got the 2 robes. He tossed one to her. "Put this on. Our dinner should be here soon." She stood up and put on the fluffy robe. She walked to where he was standing and picked up a luscious strawberry. She dipped it in the chocolate syrup and fed it to him before kissing his lips. She licked her fingers suggestively and picked up the bottle of champagne. She handed it to him before running her fingers through his chest hair as she walked into the bathroom.


End file.
